


My Darling

by Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BUT LIGHT, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kidnapping, Loki is a vampire, Oral Sex, Smut, Stalking, Yandere, but only loki drinking, drinks from ofc, not explicit though, reader doesn't know Loki is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel/pseuds/Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel
Summary: Loki has been watching Rose for a while and decides to finally talk to her. What happens when he realizes he needs more than just one night with her?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	My Darling

Loki had been watching her for a while. At first it was because she looked like her.  
Blue eyes and soft brown hair in waves with plump lips and she blushed so easily, blood rushing to tease him from under her skin.  
She intrigued him because she looked like his previous lover but she excited him because she was so different. 

Anna had been a flight risk, a flirt who was always itching for the next thrill. But his little darling was nothing like her. She was waiting for something to disrupt her calm and routine life of warm smiles to customers but not accepting advances. He felt bad for her, mundane was not in his nature and he could feel it wasn't in hers but something had to push her into excitement. Or maybe, he thought, someone. 

Rose looked at herself in the mirror checking her shirt was up to the uniform standards. Working at a high end bar was hard because not only were the patrons made bolder with expensive alcohol but they had the entitlement only money and power can give a person. However it paid well and the tips, oh the tips! Making sure her eyeliner was subtle enough to not get shouted at by manager she grabbed her jacket and left the flat. Winter was a pretty season everything dusted in a coating of white but it was cold so she wrapped her coat around her tighter and walked a little quicker smiling at the sight of each puff of air that escaped her cold bitten lips. 

Entering the bar through the employees entrance she hung up her coat and changed into her work shoes before releasing the other barmaid of her shift smiling kindly as they passed each other. Politely smiling at the suited gentlemen at the bar she looked around the slightly smoky room. There was a mix of booths and tables all in deep crimson red with black wooden surfaces decorated with a scattering of people but one man caught her eye.

He was dressed in an all black suit with an emerald green scarf; his black hair slicked back a stark contrast to his alabaster complexion. He was sipping on a whiskey alone, observing the room. He must've felt her lingering gaze Rose summarized as he locked eyes with her and winked while raising his glass. Feeling herself blush she looked down and started cleaning the wine glasses of any imaginary finger prints before hanging them above her for when they were needed.

Loki knew Rose's schedule and knew she would be working tonight. He was bored of watching and bored of following and decided tonight he would make his move. Sitting in the booth he choose specifically for the view of the bar he watched his little Rose serve drinks to men and women and enjoyed the blush when he made eye contact with her from his seat.  
Downing his glass he stood and walked with confidence over to the nearly empty bar. Her back was turned as she was sorting out the liquors on the glass shelves behind the bar in front of a mirror. Letting her take her time he watched the subtle shift of her clothes as she moved enjoying the view of her ass in the smart trousers she wore. Just loose enough to be professional but tight enough to tease. 

He enjoyed her little jump and gasp when she turned around and saw him sat on one of the central stools.  
"I'm sorry Sir I didn't mean to ignore you. I didn't hear you sit down." She chewed her lip nervously looking a little confused as to why she didn’t see him in the mirror.

"Don't worry my darling. I'm in no rush and was simply enjoying sitting here."

"Well still I’m sorry." Chuckling softly she finally made eye contact with him. "What would you like?"

"Whiskey neat." 

"Coming right up." Handing her his glass he felt a spark when their fingers connected and by the way her brow furrowed and the pulse in her neck quickened Loki could tell she felt it too.  
Being this close to her was dangerous. He could smell her and she was exquisite she also smelled slightly of arousal which heightened when they touched. His tasty morsel wasn't unaffected by him which not only stirred his cock but boosted his ego. He breathed deeply through his nose as she made his drink enjoying the deep, rich notes of her scent as it permeated the small space around the bar.

"Here you go sir." Placing the glass on a napkin she smiled at him chewing her lips till the skin cracked. His eyes darted to the droplet on her lips taking a sharp breath as her tongue peaked out and licked it off before he forced himself to calm down. 

"Thank you darling." Tipping her generously she smiled at him in that oh so submissive and polite manner. "What's your name?"

"Rose. May I ask yours?" Of course he knew his girls name but she hadn't met him before. Really he had never met her before simply observed but he had met Anna and she was a warning burned into his memory which the scars of lasted centuries.

"My name is Loki." 

Ok so she may be being paid to act professional but Loki was making it hard. He was a stellar conversationalist, looked good and was not at all creepy but still seemed interested in her. Honestly Rose felt like she would need a cold shower when she got home because even with the minus temperatures outside it was not going to get even a fraction of her attraction to this man out of her system. He stayed her whole shift and made it fly by and as the bar was closing he stood up and looked her in the eye. Green boring into blue in a way that captivated her and her jaw slackened a little at the beauty they had.  
"Are you attracted to me Rose?" An overwhelming sensation of comfort and warmth flooded her. She trusted him. She wanted him.

"Yes." She breathed back licking her suddenly dry lips as Loki leaned closer to her over the bar. 

"Then finish up here and meet me out the front and I will take you back to yours and make this a night you will never forget." Suddenly he was gone and Rose felt like she could breathe again. As she cleaned up she thought her options through.

1\. A night with a stranger. An attractive stranger.  
2\. Go out the employees entrance/exit and go straight home and wonder what it would've been like to be with him.

Loki was waiting by the entrance. He had used his powers to get her honest answer but he hadn't wanted to force her into sleeping with him, he could always try again. Smiling when he heard footsteps crunching in the snow he looked up and saw his Rose nervously walking towards him cheeks red from the cold pinching at them. He reached out a hand which she took and he pulled her into him and bent down to kiss her.

The feel of her soft warm lips against his cold ones would've made his heart race if he been anything remotely human and he knew she was his from now till the end of time. He wouldn't make the same mistakes he made with Anna. He would steal his girl swaying he had to. He wouldn't turn her tonight but he needed a taste. Not here though. Not in public or in the cold which she was obviously feeling if the little shivers she made were anything to go by 

"Let's go my darling. Take me to your home." Keeping an arm wrapped around d her shoulders he hurried her back to her house.

"It's probably not what you're used to." She shyly prefaced as she put the key in her flat door.

"If it is your home I'm sure it will be wonderful." He soothed running a hand through her hair and scratching her scalp enjoying the shudder she made at the feeling. 

Opening her door Rose was glad she had tidied up today. The warm colours from her blankets not haphazardly on the floor but neatly on her sofa and the dishes from the sink cleaned and neatly drying on the draining board.

"Lovely. Just like you." Loki whispered seductively in her ear. Pulling the hair tie out of her hair he brushed the strands over her shoulder and littered the other side of her neck with kisses as he removed her coat placing it with his coat and suit jacket on nearby chair along with his scarf. Once they were rid of their outer most layers Rose turned around and Loki wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a bruising kiss. One hand holding onto his shoulder and the other tangled into the strands of hair brushing the nape of his neck Rose eagerly let Loki in his tongue exploring her mouth and hers doing the same. 

He bent down and lifted her up by the tops of her thighs and Rose squeaked a little at her sudden change in height. Looking down at him smiling he chuckled at her eyes sparkling with amusement.  
"You like tall girls hmmm?"

"I like you Rose. This is just an easier way to do this." Leaning her against a wall and holding her there with his crotch he unbuttoned her shirt with one hand as the other supported her bottom. Raining kisses on her collarbone and the skin that was visible on her breasts while still being in a delightful lace nude bra. Growling as she grinded against his erection he flickered his eyes upwards to see her playful smirk and her pupils dark with lust. "You minx."

"You seem to be enjoying it." She replied breathily punctuation her meaning with a sinful roll of her hips brushing his just right along with a sharp tug on his hair. Growling he pulled her shirt down her arms successfully trapping them behind her back.

"Darling you aren't in control here." Her pulse picked up and her blush spread down her neck. Loki grazed his teeth against her pulse imagining sinking them into her neck and drinking from her. Using all his self control he pulled himself back and walked in the direction of an open door with a bed in it. He didn’t turn the lights on as the city lights illuminated them both perfectly since her blinds were open. 

Laying her gently on the bed had pulled back and slowly, teasingly unbuttoned his shirt putting his weight on her pelvis to keep her still. Admiring her as she squirmed trying to get some sweet sweet friction he eyed his pray and watched the shadows dance across the canvas of her body. "My darling you are beautiful. So soft, so smooth, so warm." Rose hadn't really noticed through the layers of clothes and the winter chill but Loki was cold however when he leaned over her and pulled a nipple from beneath her bra it was all forgotten as his sinful tongue circled and licked and sucked it into a stiff peak. She couldn't hold back her moans and writhe underneath him desperate to touch the muscle of his torso through the u buttoned shirt. 

"Ah fuck Loki please!" Feeling the vibrations of his chuckle Rose looked down scowling as he only switched to her other nipple, releasing the first one with a pop. 

"Patience my darling." Using his hands he slid them over her stomach and gently massaged her lower stomach hunting at what was to come before slowly slipping them further to unbuttoned her trousers and slip his hands under the waistband to simply massage and grope at her ass ignore the pitiful whispers and pleases falling from his girls mouth. Finally taking pity on her and himself, the smell of her arousal was suffocating and making his dick hurt in its confinements, he gently traced one finger over her lips through the cotton of her soaked panties. 

When his finger tip brushed her clit Rose arched her back even more into Loki's mouth. He grinned and removed his hands from her trousers and leaned over her to kiss her again.  
"What do you want baby?"

"I want you to let me touch you and put your dick in me!" She huffed pouting playfully as Loki moved some stray hairs from her forehead. 

"What will you give me if I do?"

"What would you like sir?" She fluttered her eyelashes and at the name he groaned. 

"On my love you've done it now." Ripping her trousers and panties down so they tangled at her shoes he dove in and started eating her out like a starving man at an all you can eat banquet. Rose would've been mortified at the volume of her moans if she wasn't so focused on the honestly sinful tounge lashing her clit and the finger pumping in and out of her. 

Loki drank her down wanting to get to taste everything her body was wilfully giving her as he basked in her pitiful bags for more. Adding another finger he stretched her and felt her walls grip his digits. She was hot almost feeling like she was burning him but he would gladly be burned alive if this was how it felt. He sped up as he felt her walls start to flutter and her moans get higher in pitch. And her panting increase. Using his hand that hand been supporting himself he held her hips down and sucked her clit inbetween his lips and gently let his fangs out to graze the sensitive bud plunging in a third finger as her orgasm crashed violently. The sting of the stretch adding an intensity to her orgasm Rose didn't know she was capable of achieving. He drew it out slowly and gently lessening the pressure after the waves if her orgasm faded into spasms of aftershock. 

Recovering from her orgasm Rose felt loki strip her of her shoes, socks, trousers and panties. She heard him strip himself but watched as he leaned over her gently kissing her, tounge invading her mouth making her taste herself as he removed her shirt and bra. Finally finally she could touch him and she did. Her hands roamed over his shoulders kneading the solid muscle. He was slim but solid and she found herself wanting to see everything.  
Pushing with her hips she rolled them over so she was on top. Leaning down she rubbed herself over his pulsing dick, enjoying the wet slide of his precum mixing with her juices. She kissed and licked down his neck trying to leave hickies but only leaving bite marks where she nibbled the skin.

"Come in baby. Let me feel you." Loki breathed as Rose's hands felt over his abs. Smirking she lifted herself up to hold his dick and I'm one quick motion she sunk down both of them letting out a relieved moan in unison. "You feel so good. So damn warm." Loki hissed trying his hardest to not move his hips to let her adjust to the stretch. "Once I've had you Rose I'm going to have you again and really savour you but right now I can't!" After a few seconds Loki snapped his hips coaxing his girl into riding him. Laying back he enjoyed the sight of a beautiful woman riding him her tits bouncing in rhythm. She would occasionally seat him deep within her and grind letting out the filthiest moans that went straight to Loki's dick. 

Finally having enough of her human have her wrapped his arms around her back and flipped them pounding into her with just enough speed she wouldn't get hurt but enough to make her loose her breath. Being so close to her he leaned into her neck breathing in deeply and then licking over her artery where sweat was building. Her taste was euphoric and he couldn't hold back.  
"Rose look at me." Following his order he looked deep into her ocean blue eyes brimming with tears at being so close to the edge, unable to form anything other than moans and unintelligible syllables. "You my lovely are the most gorgeous creature to walk this planet but I want to show you more." With a grin he let his fangs down the moment she recognised he wasn't human playing so clearly on her face. Her pussy tightened and Loki groaned and just as she screamed he plunged his fangs into her delicate neck keeping up the brutal fucking in her cunt. Holding her head in one hand he captured her fists flailing as she was thrown into the most intense orgasm of her life squirting all over his dick and the sheets. Loki wasn't unaffected as as soon as her blood touched his tounge he painted her walls with his cum and the pleasure was extended for both of them as Loki drank her sweet, warm blood straight from the source. It was the most heavenly drink he had ever tasted and he was addicted. He pulled away and slowed his thrusts watching as Rose blacked out from her orgasm. Carefully pulling out of the limp girl he wrapped her up in the sheets to keep her warm. 

He had been here before with Anna and he would not make the same mistakes. Rose was his and we was going to take her away and keep her safe. She was never going to leave him and when she woke up, well, Loki was going to take his time with his sweet delectable Rose.Honestly Rose felt like she would need a cold shower when she got home because even with the minus temperatures outside it was not going to get even a fraction of her attraction to this man out of her system. He stayed her whole shift and made it fly by and as the bar was closing he stood up and looked her in the eye. Green boring into blue in a way that captivated her and her jaw slackened a little at the beauty they had.  
"Are you attracted to me Rose?" An overwhelming sensation of comfort and warmth flooded her. She trusted him. She wanted him.

"Yes." She breathed back licking her suddenly dry lips as Loki leaned closer to her over the bar. 

"Then finish up here and meet me out the front and I will take you back to yours and make this a night you will never forget." Suddenly he was gone and Rose felt like she could breath again. As she cleaned up she thought her options through.

1\. A night with a stranger. An attractive stranger.  
2\. Go out the employees entrance/exit and go straight home and wonder what it would've been like to be with him.

Loki was waiting by the entrance. He had used his powers to get her honest answer but he hadn't wanted to force her into sleeping with him, he could always try again. Smiling when he heard footsteps crunching in the snow he looked up and saw his Rose nervously walking towards him cheeks red from the cold pinching at them. He reached out a hand which she took and he pulled her into him and bent down to kiss her.

The feel of her soft warm lips against his cold ones would've made his heart race if he been anything remotely human and he knew she was his from now till the end of time. He wouldn't make the same mistakes he made with Anna. He would steal his girl swaying he had to. He wouldn't turn her tonight but he needed a taste. Not here though. Not in public or in the cold which she was obviously feeling if the little shivers she made were anything to go by 

"Let's go my darling. Take me to your home." Keeping an arm wrapped around d her shoulders he hurried her back to her house.

"It's probably not what you're used to." She shyly prefaced as she put the key in her flat door.

"If it is your home I'm sure it will be wonderful." He soothed running a hand through her hair and scratching her scalp enjoying the shudder she made at the feeling. 

Opening her door Rose was glad she had tidied up today. The warm colours from her blankets not haphazardly on the floor but neatly on her sofa and the dishes from the sink cleaned and neatly drying on the draining board.

"Lovely. Just like you." Loki whispered seductively in her ear. Pulling the hair tie out of her hair he brushed the strands over her shoulder and littered the other side of her neck with kisses as he removed her coat placing it with his coat and suit jacket on nearby chair along with both of their scarves. Once they were rid of their outer most layer Rose turned around and Loki wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a bruising kiss. One hand holding onto his shoulder and the other tangled into he strands of hair brushing the nape of his neck Rose eagerly let Loki into her mouth his touge exploring and hers doing the same. 

He bent down and lifted her up by the tops of her thighs and Rose squeaked a little at her sudden change in height. Looking down at him smiling he chucked at her eyes sparkling with amusement.  
"You like tall girls hmmm?"

"I like you Rose. This is just an easier way to do this." Leaning her against a wall and holding her there with his crotch he unbuttoned her shirt with one hand as the other supported her bottom. Raining kisses on her collarbone and the skin that was visible on her breasts while still being in a delightful lace nude bra. Growling as she grinded against his erection he flickered his eyes upwards to see her playful smirk and her pupils dark with lust. "You minx."

"You seem to be enjoying it." She replied breathily punctuation her meaning with a sinful roll of her hips brushing his just right along with a sharp tug on his hair. Growling he pulled her shirt down her arms successfully trapping them behind her back.

"Sweetheart you aren't in control here." Her pulse picked up and her blush spread down her neck. Loki grazed his teeth against her pulse imagining sinking them into her neck and drinking from her. Using all his self control he pulled himself back and walked in the direction of an open door with a bed in it. He didnt turn the lights on since the city lights illuminated them both perfectly since her blinds were open. 

Laying her gently on the bed had pulled back and slowly, teasingly unbuttoned his shirt putting his weight on her pelvis to keep her still. Admiring her as she squirmed trying to get some sweet sweet friction he eyed his pray and watched the shadows dance across the canvas of of her body. "My pet you are beautiful. So soft, so smooth, so warm." Rose hadn't really noticed through the layers of clothes and the winter chill but Loki was cold however when he leaned over her and pulled a nipple from beneath her bra it was all forgotten as his sinful tounge circled and licked and sucked it into a stiff peak. She couldn't hold back her moans and writhe underneath him desperate to touch the muscle of his torso through the u buttoned shirt. 

"Ah fuck Loki please!" Feeling the vibrations of his chuckle Rose looked down scowling as he only switched to her other nipple, releasing the first one with a pop. 

"Patience my pet." Using his hands he slid them over her stomach and gently massaged her lower stomach hunting at what was to come before slowly slipping them further to unbuttoned her trousers and slip his hands under the waistband to simply massage and grope at her ass ignore the pitiful whispers and please's falling from his girls mouth. Finally taking pity on her and himself, the smell of her arousal was suffocating and making his dick hurt in its confinements, he gently traced one finger over her lips through the cotton of her soaked panties. 

When his finger tip brushed her clit Rose arched her back even more into Loki's mouth. He grinned and removed his hands from her trousers and leaned over her to kiss her again.  
"What do you want baby?"

"I want you to let me touch you and put your dick in me!" She huffed pouting playfully as Loki moved some stray hairs from her forehead. 

"What will you give me if I do?"

"What would you like sir?" She fluttered her eyelashes and at the name he groaned. 

"On my love you've done it now." Ripping her trousers and panties down so they tangled at her shoes he dove in and started eating her out like a starving man at an all you can eat banquet. Rose would've been mortified at the volume of her moans if she wasn't so focused on the honestly sinful tongue lashing her clit and the finger pumping in and out of her. 

Loki drank her down wanting to get to taste everything her body was willfully giving her as he basked in her pitiful bags for more. Adding another finger he stretched her and felt her walls grip his digits. She was hot almost feeling like she was burning him but he would gladly be burned alive if this was how it felt. He sped up as he felt her walls start to flutter and her moans get higher in pitch. And her panting increase. Using his hand that had been supporting himself he held her hips down and sucked her clit in between his lips and gently let his fangs out to graze the sensitive bud plunging in a third finger as her orgasm crashed violently. The sting of the stretch adding intensity to her orgasm Rose didn't know she was capable of achieving. He drew it out slowly and gently lessening the pressure after the waves if her orgasm faded into spasms of aftershock. 

Recovering from her orgasm Rose felt loki strip her of her shoes, socks, trousers and panties. She heard him strip himself but watched as he leaned over her gently kissing her, tongue invading her mouth making her taste herself as he removed her shirt and bra. Finally finally she could touch him and she did. Her hands roamed over his shoulders kneading the solid muscle. He was slim but solid and she found herself wanting to see everything.  
Pushing with her hips she rolled them over so she was on top. Leaning down she rubbed herself over his pulsing dick, enjoying the wet slide of his precum mixing with her juices. She kissed and licked down his neck trying to leave hickies but only leaving bite marks where she nibbled the skin.

"Come in baby. Let me feel you." Loki breathed as Rose's hands felt over his abs. Smirking she lifted herself up to hold his dick and I'm one quick motion she sunk down both of them letting out a relieved moan in unison. "You feel so good. So damn warm." Loki hissed trying his hardest to not move his hips to let her adjust to the stretch. "Once I've had you Rose I'm going to have you again and really savor you but right now I can't!" After a few seconds Loki snapped his hips coaxing his girl into riding him. Laying back he enjoyed the sight of a beautiful woman riding him her tits bouncing in rhythm. She would occasionally seat him deep within her and grind letting out the filthiest moans that went straight to Loki's dick. 

Finally having enough of her human have her wrapped his arms around her back and flipped them pounding into her with just enough speed she wouldn't get hurt but enough to make her loose her breath. Being so close to her he leaned into her neck breathing in deeply and then licking over her artery where sweat was building. Her taste was euphoric and he couldn't hold back.  
"Rose look at me." Following his order he looked deep into her ocean blue eyes brimming with tears at being so close to the edge, unable to form anything other than moans and unintelligible syllables. "You my love are the most gorgeous creature to walk this planet but I want to show you more." With a grin he let his fangs down the moment she recognized he wasn't human playing so clearly on her face. Her pussy tightened in fear as her body tensed and Loki groaned and just as she screamed he plunged his fangs into her delicate neck keeping up the brutal fucking in her cunt. Holding her head in one hand he captured her fists flailing as she was thrown into the most intense orgasm of her life squirting all over his dick and the sheets. Loki wasn't unaffected as soon as her blood touched his tongue he painted her walls with his cum and the pleasure was extended for both of them as Loki drank her sweet, warm blood straight from the source. It was the most heavenly drink he had ever tasted and he was addicted. He pulled away and slowed his thrusts watching as Rose blacked out from her orgasm. Carefully pulling out of the limp girl he wrapped her up in the sheets to keep her warm. 

He had been here before with Anna and he would not make the same mistakes. Rose was his and he was going to take her away and keep her safe. She was never going to leave him and when she woke up, well, Loki was going to take his time with his sweet delectable Rose. Holding her tightly in his arms he stood up and unlocked her window jumping down the three stories and running off into the night his love in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty rusty at writing so any comments would be helpful. Enjoy :)


End file.
